Kisses on the Court
by Glittery-Bubbles
Summary: In which Naruto discovers Hinata's wild side and Hinata discovers a new love of basketball.


**Summary:** In which Naruto discovers Hinata's wild side and Hinata discovers a new love of ramen….and basketball.

* * *

Kisses on the Court

Naruto's eyes focused steadily on the silver hoop, glinting in the rays of a fading sun. His eyes squinted, his teeth clenched, every ounce of concentration poured into the ball in his arms. With baited breath he lifted his arms, poised, just about to shoot, when…

"N-naruto-kun?"

With a start he let go, his perfectly prepared shot bouncing off the backboard and springing back to hit him on the head. "Ouch." Turning around and rubbing his forehead Naruto looked fully prepared to tell off the person that disturbed him. Until he saw who it was that is. "Hinata-chan?" Blue eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm s-so sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't r-realise you were practicing. I-I'll just be leaving now." With a short bow she turned to hurry away but a firm hand immediately shot out to grab her wrist.

"You don't need to go Hinata! You just startled me, that's all." Noticing her nervous glance at his grip on her, he loosened it, though not letting go. "I know!" Trying to get her to relax he smiled. "Why don't you play with me?"

"P-play with you?" Pearl eyes widened in surprise. "But Naruto-kun! I don't know how to play!" She was so surprised she forgot to stutter.

Naruto gave another smile. "It's easy! Come on I'll teach you." Shyly Hinata held out her hand for the ball but Naruto jerked it away shaking his head. "Nuh-uh. You have to try and get it off me."

"Get it off you? How?"

He bounced the ball, smirking. "I don't know. Aren't you going to give it a try?"

Hinata was a timid girl by nature but she never wanted Naruto to think she was weak. And if he wanted her to get that ball off him, well then of course she would! Pulling off her lumpy sweatshirt and tying her long hair into a rough bun, she giggled. "B-bring it on N-naruto-kun!"

Trying to get over his shock that little Hinata had grown very much into a woman, and that under her clothes she had, what could only be described as curves, he twirled the ball on his finger before feinting to the left. Hinata giggled again anticipating his move and blocking him. "Oh so you want to play rough then? Right." Naruto grinned and stopped. "Winner has to buy the loser as much ramen as he wants."

Hinata stood up, uncharacteristically placing her hands on her hips. "If I d-didn't know better Naruto-kun, I'd s-say you were trying to d-delay the game."

A fine eyebrow went up. "Well if that's you accepting my challenge Hinata-chan prepare to go down!" With a fierce battle cry Naruto threw the ball in the air, sprinting down to catch it on the other side before Hinata could. Looking at his eager face, Hinata realised with a start just how much ramen she might have to buy if she lost. Taking off, small feet smacking on the floor she managed to tackle the blonde haired boy just as his hands scraped the ball. Falling to the floor with an 'oomph' they both lay winded, Hinata's hair coming out of her bun and covering her face. Naruto looked up, shocked for the millionth time that day. "Hinata-chan…did you just jump on me?"

The girl on top of him felt as if her face was on fire. "I-it's just that…you eat an awful lot of r-ramen Naruto-kun."

He cocked his head and stared at her. "You have very pretty eyes Hinata. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Blushing even more fiercely Hinata shook her head. "You h-have lovely eyes t-too Naruto-kun."

"Thanks." Scratching his head awkwardly he gestured towards the floor. "You going to let me get up anytime soon?"

Hinata was just beginning to apologise again when out of the corner of her eye she saw the ball. Glancing back at Naruto, she felt her breathing speeding up. Could she really do something so…so _audacious?_

But then…he ate _such_ a lot of ramen.

Besides (not that she would admit it) but Hinata kind of wanted to anyway.

Without a word she leant down and before Naruto could get out more then a startled "W-what?" she had pressed her lips to his. The kiss was short, sweet, chaste. But before Naruto could respond she had pulled back, grabbed the ball and shot it neatly into the hoop. A befuddled Naruto stared at her with red cheeks and an open mouth.

Trying to avoid his eyes Hinata stood up. "I g-guess I win then."

Starting to walk off the court she felt Naruto's hand pulling her back again. "Not so fast." His voice was suddenly husky and Hinata felt her knees going weak.

"N-naruto-kun?"

"You owe me an explanation."

Picking up her courage Hinata lifted her clear eyes to his. "And you owe me ramen."

For a minute his blue eyes searched her before breaking into the biggest grin she had ever seen. Stooping down he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I have lots at my apartment. Want to come over?"

"I'd l-like that," replied Hinata smiling as he linked their hands together.

"Do you know something Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto. "I liked kissing you more then ramen anyway."

And Hinata blushed all the way to his apartment.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Just found this little one-shot when I was looking through some of my old stuff and thought I might as well put it up for the fluff factor. It's not amazing but hopefully some of you get some enjoyment out of it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
